This project concerns investigations in various areas of malnutrition such as the effects of malnutrition upon the development of the central nervous system, endocrine function in malnourished infants, erythropoiesis in prolonged protein deficiency in the pig, fatty liver and fat transport in infantile malnutrition and the cellular immune response of children with marasmus. In the first area, the following specific points are being investigated: a) DNA synthesis in cerebellum of malnourished, hypothyroid and hyperthyroid rats, b) DNA synthesis in brain of corticosteroid treated malnourished rats and c) morphology of the brain of malnourished rats. In the endocrine studies, TSH, T3 and T4 are being measured before and after the injection TRH to marasmic and control infants. The serial studies of red cell production and destruction in protein-deprived swine tend to indicate that the anemia that develops in this condition may be the result of a lack of substrate for hemoglobin synthesis. The timing of production of fatty liver and the relationship of liver and plasma triglycerides are being studied in rats using an experimental model of kwashiorkor. Finally, continuing the investigation of the defect of cellular immunity that exists in malnutrition, a significant decrease in the production of interferon by lymphocytes in culture has been demonstrated in marasmic infants as compared with well-nourished controls.